


Interlude on the TARDIS

by MissViolet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissViolet/pseuds/MissViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor and Jack get to know each other – in a naughty way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude on the TARDIS

Jack has felt it increasingly since he boarded the TARDIS. First it was curiousity, then fascination, and now, he's pretty sure, the Doctor fancies him. Jack makes a point to remove his jacket and push up his shirt sleeves while he's repairing the console, and is unsurprised when the Doctor leans up against the railing to watch. He's artless about it, almost naïve, as he stares at Jack working, slightly open-mouthed.

"Huh," he says to himself thoughtfully.

"What is it?" asks Jack.

"I like looking at you. I don't recall that ever before."

"Thanks, I guess," says Jack, sticking his head into the open panel to hide the fact that he's grinning like crazy. The Doctor's intentions settle gently in Jack's mind, like a leaf falling slowly into a pond. Jack can feel his anticipation, the heat of his blood, the rapid fluttering of his double heartbeat. He knows the Doctor is still leaning against the railing, but it feels as if he is right behind him, as if his warm hand is resting heavily on his shoulder. He extracts his head from the panel and turns to face the Doctor, who hasn't moved.

"That's a neat trick," says Jack casually, but he shivers, a little frisson, which the Doctor doesn't miss. "Telepathic, aren't you?"

"I can be, sometimes, with the right person, in the right circumstances. Being on the TARDIS helps."

"Does it work both ways?" asked Jack.

"Not really. Well, maybe a little bit. But I don't need to be telepathic to know what you're thinking," the Doctor says, flirtation in his eyes. Jack can't remember the previous incarnation being such a flirt, but he certainly does not mind the change. Again he feels the Doctor's intentions, the touch of his hand on his shoulders, the light fingers on the back of his neck.

Jack puts down his wrench, takes a step towards the Doctor. "It's like I can feel you touch me, but you aren't anywhere near me." He reaches out, takes the Doctor's hand. The contact sparks all his senses. Just a touch of the fingertips, and already his heart is racing at the mere prospect of getting close to the Doctor.

Then the image of their kiss is imprinted in Jack's mind, played over and over in different ways: fast, slow, romantic, erotic, dirty, sweet. The Doctor's eyes are sparkling with merry anticipation. He knows the effects his thoughts are having upon his companion.

"Kinky, isn't it?" says the Doctor casually.

"Doctor!" Jack says breathlessly, feeling their kiss, wanting it so badly. He's always fancied the Doctor, but especially loves this incarnation of his friend, loves everything about him. His optimism, his wild good cheer, the mischief in his soft brown eyes, the way his hair flops over his forehead. And the way he looks at him, with admiration, wonder, and a little bit of saucy self-assurance, because he knows that he's got Jack in his pocket, knows that his thoughts of their kiss are pervading Jack's mind and body.

"Come on, then," says Jack, and he can't stop a huff of expectation. "Or are you just going to stand there thinking about it?" The Doctor laces their hands together, steps closer. Jack doesn't wait. He kisses him, slowly at first, feeling a spark of delight pass through his body. The Doctor's lips are sweet and soft, and it's almost soothing to kiss him. He tongues Jack's lips delicately, and Jack opens his mouth. The Doctor slips his tongue inside. Jack can't stop himself from moaning softly as their kiss deepens. His legs grow weak as the kiss lingers on. It's a lovely kiss, sensual, sweet, just a little tart with occasional love-bites. One of the Doctor's hands rests heavily on his waist, the other still holds Jack's hand tightly. He kisses his neck, licking and biting until Jack trembles under his lips, and then the Doctor moans, a shameless sound of need that makes Jack pant and blush.

"It's been a long time, Jack," he says. "I'd forgotten how sweet it is."

"Nice, isn't it?" says Jack, heart pounding. He's still not sure what's going to happen; he feels lucky for the kiss, the telepathic foreplay, the touch of their hands. If that's all there is, he'd still count himself fortunate.

"Oh, but there's more, isn't there?" says the Doctor blithely. "Lie with me."

Jack takes his coat from behind the console, spreads it on the floor, and they lie down together upon it. Jack undresses the Doctor tenderly, pulling off his narrow tie, his mod suit and nerdy trainers, he unbuttons the Doctor's white shirt and slips his hands inside, caressing his narrow frame. The Doctor sighs with contentment as Jack touches him. His own hands are carefully exploring, lifting Jack's white tee-shirt, stroking the soft skin of his abdomen. His hands close around Jack's wrists; he's surprisingly strong and holds Jack immobile as he leans down for long, sensual kiss.

Jack groans into it; no use being coy about it when the Doctor's passionate thoughts are overwhelming his senses. He sees himself as the Doctor wants him, the expectation of himself awash in ecstasy. They kiss deeply, pressed together, and Jack feels the Doctor's erection throbbing against his own. Then, the sound of belts and zippers and suddenly the Doctor's warm hand is wrapped around his cock.

"_Ohhh_, oh!" he sighs, as the Doctor starts to jerk him. Jack's mouth is half-open as he pants with lust, and the Doctor bends down to kiss him. He licks and teases his lips, he lays gentle love-bites along his collar-bone, blows hot panting breath in his ear. Jack moans, his kisses growing sloppy as the Doctor strokes his cock until he's stiff and aching. He cannot believe the Doctor is such a consummate seducer. He must have learned a trick or two in the last 900 years.

"Let me touch you," he whispers urgently, and his hand is fast onto the Doctor's trousers, pulling him out, holding his rather impressively large cock in his hand uncertainly.

"Are you....different?" he asks, giving his cock an experimental squeeze. The Doctor groans hard, and Jack feels a corresponding thrill of lust in his own body.

"Not so different. I don't have two of them, if that's what you're wondering," the Doctor says, and his breath catches as Jack strokes him. The Doctor cups Jack's balls, trails his finger from the base of his prick upwards, fingering the sweet spot right under the swollen head. "It's very sensitive right here, isn't it?" he asks.

"What do you think?" asks Jack mischievously, as his finger finds the same spot on the Doctor's stiff cock. The Doctor gasps, and the sound is so erotic that Jack's own cock swells, and he starts to work his hips, thrusting himself into the tight sheath of the Doctor's obliging hand. Jack's heart pounds as he feels the Doctor's heart-beats, always quick, now racing out-of-control. He can feel his hot pulse, the rapid in-and-out of his breath, the psychic imprint of the Doctor loving him telepathically and physically.

They kiss again, and it's sloppy and good. Jack's mouth gapes, and the Doctor bites his lips. They tease and stroke each other, Jack panting and sighing, whispering for the Doctor to do it faster, the Doctor quiet except for occasional hard groan, a soft cry of lust when Jack squeezes him tight, fingering all those lovely sensitive spots that make him tremble with anticipation.

Jack's never felt so overheated, so torn apart with need and longing and the sheer physical force of his craving. His hand drops from the Doctor's rock-hard prick, and he pushes the Doctor's hand away from his own midsection. He's breathing hard, and not too far off from a shattering climax. Something hard and round is digging into his back. He remembers the bottle of olive oil in the pocket of his great-coat. He uses it to lubricate machinery, to cook _pasta alla Siciliano_, but it's a versatile substance. Fishing around under their bodies, he manages to extract it. He uncaps the bottle and pours it all over his groin, he splashes it over the Doctor's hard cock, over his fingers. He makes them both so slick and slippery that when they start sliding against each other, it feels so good Jack almost comes right there.

"Want to do me?" Jack asks nervously, immediately wishing he didn't sound so crude.

"Dying to," says the Doctor breathlessly, and Jack laughs with relief at his blasé reply. The Doctor is naïve and sweet but somehow wordly, a charming bedfellow, just as he had expected.

The Doctor doesn't need to be schooled. He slides a well-oiled finger into Jack's ass, looking down on him with unconcealed delight. After Jack's initial discomfort fades, the Doctor wiggles his finger, finding that sweet spot that makes his breath catch, his legs shake. The Doctor leans down to tongue his nipples, biting his way down his ribcage, teeth scraping, licking and sucking and exploring every inch of his body, until Jack is quivering with expectation. Slow and thorough, the Doctor is. He tastes him everywhere. Almost matter-of-factly, he touches the tip of his tongue to Jack's straining prick, making him gasp and his belly flinch. Finally he sucks the head softly, making Jack moan, and ruffle his fingers through his hair. Jack's in heaven. His ass clenches and the Doctor obligingly curls his finger, stroking his prostate, and Jack cries out softly.

"That's the spot, then," says the Doctor thoughtfully, and proceeds to work him over until he's panting and thrusting his hips. He sucks his prick into a glorious cockstand; his finger teases that secret place deep inside him that makes him shiver. It feels so good, he's very nearly begging to be fucked. Then, without any preamble, the Doctor takes Jack's prick between his lips, gives it a few loving licks before sinking it into his mouth, sucking fondly. All the while his finger is still stroking his prostate, making Jack quiver with pleasure. He writhes around the Doctor's finger, thrusting his swollen prick into the Doctor's warm willing mouth. He swears and mumbles nonsense, pleading with the Doctor to fuck him.

The Doctor lets his prick slip from his mouth and laughs softly. These sensations aren't new to him, just forgotten. He loves Jack this way, vulnerable and so eager for it. He loves the intensity of his own sexual feelings, mingled with his fondness for Jack, his physical desire for Jack's strong, muscular body, the taste of his soft, sexy lips.

He slides up until he is looking right into Jack's flushed face, noting with satisfaction his parted lips, the damp fall of hair over his forehead. Jack slips his arm around the Doctor's neck, kisses him greedily. The Doctor's twin heart-beats are racing, he feels this just as much as Jack, the need to get closer, kiss harder, the hot pleasure of his throbbing cock, his finger still inside the tight heat of Jack's ass, the tang of Jack's sweat on his lips as his presses his mouth reverently to Jack's throat.

"Just...._fuck_....fuck me," Jack gasps out, as the Doctor's teeth nip at his neck, just lightly, a little flash of pain, then soothingly he licks the hurt away, feeling Jack twitching beneath him. It's not fair, really, to tease him so long, he's forgotten Jack is only human. He slips his fingers out and Jack's soft longing cry cuts right through him. He fits his straining prick to Jack's entrance, slides it in slowly, just the head, letting Jack grow accustomed to it. Jack's beautiful blue eyes are half-closed, his body tenses and relaxes as he accommodates his lover. The Doctor is slow and patient. He knows how eager Jack is, feels him trembling in anticipation beneath him, but he doesn't want to hurry. He eases himself inside Jack bit by bit, pausing to bend and exchange deep kisses. It's been so long since he's done this, but he does recall that he likes it slow. He takes his time, letting Jack relax into it, and all the while, Jack sighs as the Doctor's slick hands stroke his engorged cock. The Doctor's cock nudges against his prostate, making him shiver. It's heavenly, the slow ascent, the discomfort melting away into that sweet, deep-down pleasure of being fucked masterfully. The Doctor thrusts slowly, thrilling his senses, stirring up all his passion. He continues to stroke and tease his rock-hard prick, and bends to kiss Jack deeply, muffling Jack's soft little cries with his probing tongue.

"Hurry up," Jack groans into the kiss, but the Doctor does not. He jogs his hips leisurely, the tip of his cock just barely scraping Jack's prostate, teasing him with each thrust. Jack suddenly realizes that the Doctor likes teasing him. His eyes sparkle with delight as Jack clings to him desperately, pants for him to do it harder, faster.

"What's the rush?" asks the Doctor, grinding Jack into the floor with measured, lazy strokes.

"Please, I'm so close," gasps Jack, hooking a leg around the Doctor's back. He bucks his hips, and the Doctor obligingly rocks him faster, stealing his breath, pushing him ever closer to boundary of delight.

"You quick little darling!" the Doctor whispers in his ear. "We'll spend together." Trembling, he whispers endearments. He's in ecstasy, every last atom of his body thrumming with pure joy, rendering him almost incapable of rational thought. He leans down to kiss Jack, to pry open his mouth with his tongue, kissing hard and desperate, biting delicately at his neck and throat. Jack's body is hot and supple beneath him; his hips buck faster as he starts to come undone.

"_Ohhh_, yes, oh...Doctor," Jack moans sweetly, tense and quivering, the pleasure almost too much to bear. The Doctor groans hard, and the sound is pure joy to Jack's ears. He wants to see the Doctor lose control, surrender his mind to sweet lust as he has done. The Doctor rocks into him, kisses with wild passion. Their minds pool and blur. Jack can feel the Doctor's sense of wonder as he loses control of his body, as Jack's climax hits him hard. With a low cry, he comes all over the Doctor's hand, shuddering and panting as the pleasure washes over him. The Doctor's head is buried in his neck, his mind suffused with the sharp and intensely physical pleasure of Jack's orgasm, so different from his own. It excites him, drives him to his peak, and he clutches Jack hard, tasting the sweat of Jack's neck, the flavors of adrenaline and testosterone and the dopamine of pure ecstasy.

"Jack!" says the Doctor, in a ragged whisper, and for the first time, Jack sees the Doctor without composure, stripped bare, "Oh, Jack, oh, yes," and his lips seek out Jack's as his body is wracked with pleasure. He comes hard, pouring himself into Jack's tired body, groaning as Jack's twitching ass milks him dry, straining to wring out every last drop until he collapses onto Jack's chest, worn-out with his amorous efforts.

They lie together, coming down, the Doctor shaking a little because it's been so long since he's done this, and he's forgotten how draining it is, that feeling of wanting to just curl up and doze off. Jack holds him tenderly, rubbing his back, soothing away the tremor in his limbs. The Doctor moves to uncouple himself, but Jack holds him close. "Stay inside me," he whispers. The Doctor's skin is cool, his heartbeats slowly returning to normal, still fast, but no longer thundering madly. He sighs with contentment, loving Jack's arms around him, the feeling of closeness that is as good as all the wild passion that preceded it. Now he understands why humans are so obsessed with the act of love.

"You do this all the time?" the Doctor mumbles into Jack's shoulder.

Jack laughs, and the reverberations echo through the Doctor's body. "Not all the time, no," he says. "Only when I meet someone I like, if they like me, then we...uh, you know." Jack stumbles with his explanation. It's hard to explain something that is so instinctual.

"Is it always so messy?" asks the Doctor, rubbing Jack's come-drenched stomach.

"Well, maybe not always. But sometimes it's even worse. You're telling me that Time Lords don't ejaculate?"

"Not so much. Just a few drops, that's all it takes. It's practically invisible. To think that the fate of your species rests in this substance!" the Doctor said, bringing his finger to his lips and tasting thoughtfully. Jack loves him for this inquisitiveness, his insatiable curiousity, the way he analyzes things by tasting them. He kisses the Doctor, sweet and tender, but the Doctor opens his mouth eagerly.

"Another go?" he asks, and Jack can feel his cock stirring inside him, which makes his own cock twitch, but it's too soon, he's still so sated and frankly exhausted.

"Give me a few minutes, will you?" Jack says.

"You don't live up to your reputation, Captain Jack," says the Doctor, nuzzling his neck.

"While you exceed yours, oh, oh!" Jack gasps as he feels the Doctor stiffening and beginning to move again inside of him. "You're insatiable," he says, and despite his protests, his arms reach around the Doctor to hold him tighter, his hips rock upwards to make the Doctor thrust deeper, and they're at it again, faster, harder, and more passionately than before. The Doctor groans softly as they find a rhythm; his tongue probing Jack's mouth, his breath coming faster. The second time will be better; the third will be pure rapture. The Doctor wonders how many times he can do this before he loses consciousness, and whether he'll outlast Jack.

"Tired yet?" he asks Jack in a hoarse whisper. He's teasing; he knows Jack's no quitter.

"Don't stop," Jack answers, even though he was ready to doze off just a minute ago. He wonders what happens after the second time, the third, or even (he shudders, making the Doctor catch his breath), the fourth time and beyond? He can't resist the chance to know one lost secret of the Time Lords. He pushes his tired body further, feeling the burn of pleasure in all his lower parts, spreading to his trembling thighs, his extremities. He'll outlast the Doctor, he's immortal, if human. And then he'll see what happens when the Doctor's too ravished to continue. Will he fall asleep, black out, faint, cry?

"Harder," he entreats him, because Jack will find out. He always does.


End file.
